Martian physiology
Martian physiology refers to the biological characteristics of characters born on the planet Mars. Specifically, the following attributes pertain to Martians featured in programs based on comic book titles published by DC Comics. The most notable examples of whom include the Martian Manhunter from Justice League Unlimited and Supergirl, and Miss Martian from Young Justice. The most telling physical characteristics of a Martian is their hairless bodies, large height, green skin, and glowing red eyes. These traits pertain to the Green Martian species only. There is also a species of White Martian, which are more animalistic in appearance, have white skin, accentuated, angular body forms and sharp claws and teeth. :* Extrasensory input: Martians possess nine different senses. :* Martian vision: Eyesight which extends the visible spectrum, visual acuity, and allows sight through most objects and barriers. Martian Vision is also similar to Kryptonian heat vision in that it can cause combustible objects to explode. :* Flight: The ability defy gravity and fly through sheer force of will. This ability is psionic in nature, and functions similarly to tactile telekinesis. :* Invulnerability: With the exception of fire, they are invulnerable to nearly all physical attacks. This is due primarily to their shape-shifting talents and the ability to increase the density of their molecular structure. :* Malleable form: Psionic control over their physical form, even down to the molecular level. As a form of shape-shifting, this power enables a Martian to contort their physical structure to adopt human form, elongate limbs, grow to immense size, and so on. They can also change the substance and material from which their body is made of. This allows them to produce weapons and clothing on ant type. They can maintain the selected form for an indeterminate amount of time without undue risk or strain. This ability allows for the following powers: ::*'Intangibility': The ability to decrease their molecular density to become incorporeal and thus able to pass through solid objects, as well as increase it to become tougher and stronger. ::* Invisibility: The ability to bend light waves around their bodies, rendering them invisible to most forms of human detection. Through this byproduct of shape-shifting, they can also alter their body's temperature, allowing them to become invisible to most forms of electronic detection. ::* Size alteration: Martians can expand or contract their mass and volume, in addition to their shape, to make themselves, or just portions of their bodies much larger than they are in their static form. :* Regeneration: The ability to rapidly heal wound, from minor cuts to regrowing lost limbs. This include the regrowth of major body parts such as the head, heart, or similar primary organs. :* Self-sustenance: Negating the need to consume food or drink. This also eliminates the need to produce waste. :* Superhuman speed: Either through flight or natural movement, they can maintain the speed and reflexes far in excess to that of a standard Earth human. :: This also allows: ::* Superhuman agility ::* Superhuman reflexes :* Superhuman endurance: Their endurance is just as formidable as their strength or invulnerability. When not in the presence of fire, they can operate under extreme conditions for an indeterminate period of time without showing signs of fatigue. The exact range of this power is unknown. When in the presence of fire, this endurance diminishes greatly. :* Superhuman strength: While the exact range of magnitude of a Martian strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that their strength levels easily surpass the capacity to lift 100 tons. This ranks them in the same strength level as a Kryptonian under a yellow sun. :* Telepathy: The ability to read the minds of others and project their thoughts to varying degrees. They can also project their mental essences into a gestalt community known as the "Great Mind". Through this, the community can enhance the telepathic strength of other Martians. This power can also enable them to reverse the effects of amnesia or psychological brainwashing. A Martian's expertise with telepathy varies from Martian to Martian. Some Martians, such as J'onn J'onzz, can use their ability with such precision that they can extract repressed memories from a subject regardless of how dormant the memory may lie. ::* Mind control: As an extension of their telepathic powers, they can also use the ability to alter a subject's psychological profile, enabling them to manipulate, and in some cases, outright control their chosen target. This practice is greatly discouraged however, and only rarely used. Category:Martian Manhunter